


The Way You Make Me

by meekan (atomeek)



Series: KuniKage Week 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Moment in Time, Character Study, Gen, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, KuniKage Week, Kunimi-Centric, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomeek/pseuds/meekan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts again with a little bit of effort. It starts again with a simple, hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Effort/Distance (More effort than distance this time!)
> 
> (Still love these two too much to abandon the stuff I've have written for them lol)

It’s not until they see each other, a year later and at a practice match no less, that they start talking again.

After Kageyama tries to apologize to Kindaichi, cornering him in the bathroom at Aoba Jousai, Kunimi gives in and starts to let go. Maybe it’s because Kageyama didn’t reach out to him—trusted that they could resolve things on their own.

Maybe it’s because it was time.

If that was what it took, if playing with Hinata Shouyo on Karasuno’s team was what it took for Kageyama to grow and become a better player—a better person—then Kunimi can only be satisfied that they didn’t work out in middle school.

But he can’t be satisfied that they don’t work out now.

He scrolls through his contact list for the first time in a long time and crosses his fingers that Kageyama hasn’t changed his phone number.

As he types up a message—a simple, _Hello_ —he wonders if Kindaichi would be mad if he knew.

Glancing over to the boy’s back, a row ahead of him in class, chatting unrestrained with their classmates as they ate lunch, he thinks Kindaichi can’t be all that mad. After all, they were never angry at Kageyama, just at the King he became on the court.

But sometime between afterschool practices and Kitagawa Daiichi’s last match in the tournament—sometime between all of Kageyama’s tosses that Kindaichi missed—Kunimi stopped wanting to chase after the ball, stopped wanting to chase after a King who didn’t care.

Until he saw Kageyama again, and even though it was only at a practice match, even though it hasn’t even been half a year since they last saw each other, he changed—and suddenly, Kunimi is looking at Kageyama’s back once more, waiting for him to turn around.

And—his phone vibrates on his desk, jerking him awake from his half-asleep stupor. It’s been 6 minutes since he sent Kageyama that text, that simple hello.

He fumbles to answer, not as practiced at actual phone calls as he is at texting.

“Kunimi,”

The voice is familiar but at the same time, a little hard to recognize, as if Kageyama was speaking through a foggy bathroom mirror.

“Kageyama,” he returns, keeping his voice unnecessarily low. He sits at the very back of class and his infamous indifferent attitude has long since isolated him to most of his classmates.

It seems Kunimi speaking Kageyama’s name is some sort of taboo because it sends the other boy spluttering and it’s surprisingly easy to picture the red blush, the wide eyes, those hunched shoulders that look ridiculous on someone as tall and built as Kageyama.

Kunimi realises that he and Kindaichi are actually quite similar, in their personalities, their mannerisms, the way they cared, and perhaps that’s why Kunimi was the only one to escape their middle school fallout with his heart broken.

It makes him scoff, because it’s a little dramatic but he thinks, if high school isn’t the time for excessive drama than he’d never get the chance to be selfish with himself.

“Did you text just to say hello?” Kageyama finally says, his voice hoarser and Kunimi wonders if he’s grown up even more, from the short week and a half that it took Kunimi to work up the nerves to even type that simple, hello.

Kunimi can’t work up the nerves now to answer.

Kagaeyama doesn’t have the patience to wait long and ends the silence himself, speaking so quick Kunimi thought he had changed his mind, “Hey, you want to meet up next weekend?”

— _Oh_. He didn't expect that from someone like Kageyama.

“Okay,” Kunimi murmurs into the sleeve of his uniform jacket, conveniently hiding the smile that grows steadily on his lips even though he’d be the only one to see it anyway. Maybe he’d let Kageyama see it when they meet up. “Next weekend sounds good.”

They don’t hang up until Kunimi’s lunch ends but when they do, Kunimi thinks that maybe he had overestimated the amount of effort this— _Kageyama_ —would take.

And that’s fine, too.


End file.
